A New Tail
by Elainey94
Summary: After the war with Zeref there is another problem arising that the new guild member seems closely tied to. Long forgotten legends come to light and they soon learn that legends may just have some grains of truth within them. Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**So my first Fairy Tail Fan fic. Enjoy! Hey guys. This is just a little authors note. Any feed back is appreciated. I know my story isn't perfect but any advice is helpful. Also any ideas you have are appreciated as well. Just anything you have to say even if it is bad is good for me. All I ask is that if you don't like please say why you don't like it. Also I'm re-writting this fic!**

 **Thanks a bunch. :).**

 **Elainey94. X**

She stood there staring at the building thinking of all the possible things to come. The possible pain, hurt and anguish that may come, but hopefully that could be circumvented. It was nigh impossible but just maybe the people inside could help. There were others that could help as well of course but these people were the most needed. They had something that just made it so and they brought the same thing in others too. It really was quite fascinating, the way they were. She could see some of the guild members from were they were and you could feel whatever that something is just radiating off them and the entire guild had it! It was certainly something.

That something would hopefully be able to stop the coming darkness that was intent on consuming this world and enslaving humanity. Her kind had tried for so long to eradicate it. The purpose they had been breed for and for a while they had been doing the job and keeping the world safe, but now they were failing in their duties. Humans had been brought into the fray and her kind were not allowed to harm humans. This gave the other side the advantage. Now the first traces of darkness were starting to spread over the land and it had to be stopped.

She lazily gazed over the people. The town was starting to become more alive as people started to go about they daily business. Work, school, shopping. All the things people do, all the things she does as well, except from today. She would join the guild and become a part of the family that most could not believe really existed though she always had as it was not the first time she would experience it but she could not deny that for people who have no actual relative that those types of bonds were rare.

She noticed people start to look up at her lounging on the roof but they were nothing but curious stares really. Not suspiring considering the guild they had to deal with all the time. Especially if the stuff that got printed about them in Sorcerers Weekly was anything to go by never mind all the stories she had heard about them. She could hear there comments, dispite them being whispered. The advantages of extra heightened senses.

"Mommy. What's that lady doing up there." A little kid asked his mom.

"I don't know sweetheart. She probably just enjoying the sun." The mom replied a little bit hesitantly.

"Can I enjoy the sun on the roof mommy?"

"That's not a good idea. You could fall."

"So could she but she doesn't seems to have trouble with it."

"Yes but she is an adult sweetie."

"You should listen to you mom little one." She said, making sure to speak loud enough for them to hear. Honestly talking to humans took some getting used to. To her it was shouting almost. She was so used to being with others who had hearing like hers who could hear you even a mile away and humans were so noisy she thought she would go deaf at first if that was possible.

She noticed members had arrived and now was when she would join. So hopping off the roof she had claimed for a short time she head towards the building with the prominent Fairy Tail sign, making her way up the path and stopping for a moment in front off the doors for a moment before pushing the double door open. Every inside turned to greet what they assumed was another one of the members but stopped upon noticing the unfamiliar woman who stood there.

"Hi, my name is Sethra and I would like to join your guild."

 **Hoped you liked the first chapter and a review would be appreciated! Also if I get three reviews you guys will get a sneak peak!**


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Enjoy.

"We'd be happy to have you joing the guild. Welcome to Fairy Tail. My name is Mira-Jane but you can just call me Mira." The white haird barmaid gave her a bright smile as she picked up the guild stamp. "Where would you like you guild mark?"

"On my hip if you don't mind" Sethra replied. Lifting the corner of her shirt up enough that Mira could put her guild stamp on.

Sethra took a look around the guild hall. Not many had noticed her arrival too caught up in either drinking or brawling. A small laugh escaped her lips and mira gave her a quizzical look.

"It sure is lively." She commented turning back to the brawling.

"It always is." Mira replied smiling. "Is there anything you would like Sethra?"

"Could I get a vanilla milkshake please Mira." Sethra glanced back at Mira to say this. Giving a small smile.

She spent so time just observing her now guild mates getting a better feel for them and the atmosphere as they brawled and got drunk. Though she notice a group of four sitting out of the way of the rest, talking amoungst themselves. It only took her a second to realize them must be Laxus and the Thunder Legion. She had heard alot about them. Some good and some bad. As well as doing research on them and all the other members of the guild. It was necessary after all for what she wanted to acomplish. Too play the right people at the right time. Sure she knew they would help her out even if she told them everything off the bat but doing so could lead to problems and situations that she and her guild might not be able to deal with at the current time.

Sethra was broken out of her thoughts by a voice booming throughout the guild hall.

"Well now you brats! We have a new member so it's time to give her the Fairy Tail welcome and celebrate!" A small elderly man standing atop the railing on the second floor yelled.

A small smile graced Sethra lips as everyone cheered and continued, albeit with more fever, with their drinking and brawling. Rowdy wasn't the half of it.

A young blonde woman approached with a smile on her face and held out her hand to Sethra.

"Hi, I'm Lucy It's nice to meet you." She spoke pleasantly and Sethra happily returned the smile and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Sethra replied

"What kind of magic do you use? If you don't mind me asking?"

"The magic I use? I'm a celestial wizard." Sketches smiled slightly as she pulled out her keys. Black, diamond and multi-coloured hung from a small keyring that Lucy stared in wonder at. "I've also learned a few other types of magic."

"Are those the legend keys? I thought they were fiction!" Lucy exclaimed in shocked excitement as she gazed upon the keys. "How did you find them?" She asked

"I came across them while traveling and training. They've helped me a lot." Sethra replied, a small on her face as she recalled fond memories of finding and training with her spirits. It had been hard going an there had been several attacks on her person over people wanting to get their hand on her keys but it had need worth it to get where she was now.

"That must not of been easy. Silver keys can be hard enough to come by." She stated with a sigh.

After that they continued talking about General things. Lucy was asking Sethra questions about this and that like what shops she like to shop for clothes in and had she been to many places, which Sethra was happy to answer and as she was well traveled her and Lucy soon fell into discussions of the places they had both been to and the stories that went along with it. Some of them she had to once again be slightly vague but it was of no issue. It would seem she has already made a friend.

Some time later a boy with pink hair threw his arm over Lucy's shoulder and grinned.

"Hi, I'm Natsu." He stated. Almost nervous.

"I'm Sethra." She raise her hand and gave small wave with her response.

Natsu looked Sethra over a took a subtle sniff. Something about her made him feel uneasy but he didn't know what could be making him feel so. He had orinally came ove to bug lucy and to ask Sethra for a fight but after getting a whiff of her scent something told him not to do so.

"Hey you want to go on a mission with me Luce?" Natsu asked the lighter blonde with his signature grin.

"Sure Natsu." She replied giving him a smile.

"I'll go pick a job." He said excitidly before running off to the job request board.

"That was strange." Lucy mumblem to herself

"What?" Sethra inquired. Confused as to why the blonde had reacted this way.

"I''m just surprised. He seemed nervous to be around you." Lucy responded and Sethra gave he a shrug. Indicating that she didn't have a clue what could have made him act like that. Except she did. It was quite simple, When one creature comes across another creature that is superiour to itself, in this case power and intelligence, it will make them feel nervous and also respectful in the case of dragons and dragon slayers. Explaining that to Lucy or anyone else for that matter would lead to questions that were best not asked just yet. Lucy giggled a little at the last state and so did Sethra and the two continued talking about light matters.

"So where is it your staying?" Lucy inquired as it started getting late.

"I don't really have a place to stay at the moment." Sethra responded sheepishly a slight blush on her face.

"There is an apartment that just went on the market in my building. You can stay at my place tonight and I can take you to speak to the landlady in the morning if you like?" Lucy offered smiling.

"Really? That would be really helpful. Thanks Lucy."

"It's no problem. Everyone in my team crashes the place all the time so what's one more person?"

Lucy then proceed to go into detail about how her team always broke in and would use her shower, eat her food, go through her underwear draw and many other things. Some of the stories were hilarious, especially the ones evolving Erza and strawberry cake. Sethra hadn't heard of someone being so obsessed with cake. If the others in the guild were only half as bad as Lucy's team she would definitely be having a hard time. Fun but still hard. No wonder they were always in sorcerers weekly with there antics. Other guilds couldn't even been to compete with Fairy Tail.

 **Reviews are appreciated! Three reviews mean a sneak peak. Also I would love to know what you guys think is going to happen!**


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter, Enjoy!

Sethra woke up the next morning to an empty house. She glanced around sleepily and confused as to where she was, but as sleep faded it came back to her that she was at Lucy's house. She was thankful to the blonde for letting her stay the night but today she would find her own place to stay. Sighing to herself she got up, folded the blanket neatly and sat it on the sofa as she didn't know where it went.

"Hey Sethra" Lucy said as she entered her apartment with a grin on her face and what looked to be a lease agreement in her hand. Lucy shut the door behind her and made her way over to Sethra. She handed her the document. "I spoke to my landlady and another apartment has just become available. If you have 70,00 Jewels for the first months rent it's yours."

"Really? That's fantastic. I really appreciate that Lucy." Sethra was surprised. She hadn't expected Lucy to do that. She had a quick read over the lease agreement. All pretty standard stuff. She signed her name at the bottom. "I'll get the 70,000 Jewel and give this to the landlady. Thanks again Lucy." Sethra gave Lucy a warm smile and headed out of her apartment.

Sethra relaxed on her sofa with a hot cup of tea in her hand. Her gaze settled on a photo she had yet to put away. She was standing with her younger sister. Both were smiling brightly at the camera lacrima. Sethra reached out to pick up the photo, a small smile on her face as she remembered that day but a moment later it was replaced was a sad expression as she remembered something else.

"You don't remember me." She whispered softly to herself. Standing up, she walked over to her closet and sat the picture at the back.

Sethra walked into the guild, enjoying the quiet. It was still quite early so many of the guild members hadn't arrived yet. The only ones here were Mira, Levy, Gajeel and Pantherlily. She silently thanked Lucy for introducing her to most of the guild members.

"Hey Mira." Sethra greeted her as she took a seat at the bar.

"Hey Sethra. Can i get you anything?" Mira asked as she polished the glasses.

"Just a vanilla milkshake please." She replied.

Sethra had taken a seat next to Levy who was concentrating on a book regarding ancient runes of the Ethralis. The detailed and intricate runes bordered the cover but they made no sense. Whoever made the cover obviously just chose random runes as the border. This caused a frown to appear on Sethra's face which surprisingly Levy noticed.

"What's the matter Sethra?" She asked. A confused look evident on her face.

"The book you reading may not be accurate. The runes on the cover are nonsense." She stated still frowning.

"Oh you know these runes?" Levy asked. The shock in her voice was obvious and Sethra stiffened as she realised her mistake. Those runes were ancient and there were very few people who could read them and even then barely. She would need to be more careful in future but the nonsensical runes offended her.

"Yeah. I've studied them for years." Sethra felt bad for telling that lie but she didn't think 'I was born with the ability to read my mother tongue. Since I'm half demon.' Would go down very well at all.

"Really?" Levy excitedly bounced up and down on her chair. "Can you help with this?"

A soft sigh escape Sethra's lips as she gazed at the little bluenette in front of her. Helping her with some translation should be fine as long as they weren't spells as that could spell trouble.

"Sure Levy." Sethra responded smiling.

Almost a day later Sethra leaned against her front door, tired and trying to get her keys out to unlock the door.

When Levy had asked for her help, her only concern was that there may be spells but that turned out to be the least of her worries. Levy made her read books, scrolls and all other manner of texts while constantly asking multiple questions so quickly they nearly overlapped if that was possible and with what she experienced today with Levy, it very well might be with her and while she had really wanted to at some points, Sethra just smiled, read and answered questions. She had been thoroughly impressed with Levy's knowledge. It was clear she had spent years studying this.

Now she was ready for bed, if only she could find her damn keys! Her hand searched her bag again but still no keys. She sighed heavily and then jumped as a voice spoke from behind her.

"Looking for these?" A voice spoke rather smugly abd whoever it was dangled something at the side of her face and when she turned her head slightly noticed it was her keys. She grabbed them and turned fully to face the person behind her.

So that's another chapter done. If you want you can submit an OC if you want for the person behind her and credit will be given of course. Also three reviews means a sneak peak!


	4. Author's Note Update

Hey.

So for those of you that may be following A New Tail. This is an update.

I am re-writing this story. The re-write is under the title Legends Foretold.

This is because I wanted to make changes to A New Tail and while I was just going to add in to the chapters originally. I decided it may be better just to re-write them completely. Obviously there will be things that are the same or similar but other things may be different.

Also any opinions on what you did or didn't like about A New Tail would be appreciated. Just leave a review on one of the two stories or even a pm.

If anyone reading this is a beta and would be interested in being a beta for the re-write, please let me know.

Thanks!

Elainey.


End file.
